Generally, a run length of tape is shown on a counter in a VCR. When a tape runs, reel pulses generated from a reel sensor are checked, and the run length as well as a remaining length can be given by carrying cut counting according to a direction of the tape run. Such a length of run can be represented by a length of time.
However, such an art has a problem that, though a physical length of run, a remaining length of the tape can be given but, an actual length of a program recorded cannot be known.